Song Mi-young
History= Song Kyung-chul was a cold man who never spoke to anybody. Many of the town’s citizens spoke about him behind his back, but he didn’t mind. It was a surprise to him, then, when a woman approached him one day in the middle of Busan, where he lived. She started talking to him, and he couldn’t help but begin to talk back. They bonded, which led to a fling. One night, after they had slept together, he woke to find the woman gone. He shrugged it off and continued on with his life, not knowing that the woman was Mnemosyne. 5 months later, in April of 1574, Kyung-chul heard a knock on his door. He went out to find a basket on his doorstep. Curious, he took it inside to find that it had a baby in it. The baby had a note in its curled up fist. Kyung-chul picked up the note and read it. It said that the baby was his. It was signed with the name that Mnemosyne had told him that she was named, Hana. Kyung-chul took the baby in and named her Mi-young. The arrival of a child in the town, especially to a cold man like Kyung-chul, was a shock to the citizens. They had no idea how or why Kyung-chul had a child. He wasn’t married. For what they knew, he hadn’t even had any relationship with a woman. Some of the citizens began to avoid Kyung-chul at all costs, fearing that he was a kidnapper or worse. Kyung-chul didn’t mind, but it was hard to explain to little Mi-young why nobody went near her. As Mi-young got older, she began to become lonely. None of the children wanted anything to do with her, at their parent’s requests. She begged her father for something, anything, to do. Her father asked her to be more specific. She didn’t know what to ask for at first, but then, something in the back of her mind popped up. Books. She asked her father for some. He obliged, bringing her some small books that he bought. She read them quickly and promptly asked for more. Soon, her collection grew quite large. When she was 11, Mi-young’s powers began to emerge. She was reading out loud when she stopped on a passage about flowers. She read it out loud, only to find that a flower was resting on the page. She picked it up to find that it was real. Confused, she read the passage again, and another flower appeared. Quickly, she realized that something about her lets her read things into existence. Slowly, she began to learn how to use her power. Over the years, her skills got greater. One night, after practicing her powers, Mi-young fell asleep to be greeted with an odd dream. A stately woman was standing before her. The woman looked slightly like her. She introduced herself to Mi-young as her mother, telling her that her name was Mnemosyne. She then told Mi-young all about her heritage, her powers, and monsters. As a parting gift, she gave Mi-young a celestial bronze mace. Mi-young woke up with the weapon in her arms. She immediately hid it. When she was 13, she had her first monster attack. She was reading when a harpy burst into her room. She immediately went and got her mace, pointing it at the harpy. The harpy, however, wasn’t deterred. It leapt at Mi-young, landing on her face. It knocked her over, but she grabbed her mace and rammed it into the harpy’s stomach. The harpy fell to the floor, giving her the chance to stab it again. A couple well placed stabs and it was dust. For the next 5 years, Mi-young lived life as she used to, but with monster attacks. She got about 1-2 attacks a year. None of them were challenging, being hellhounds, harpies, and the like. Also, she began to write. Her stories started out like the ones that she had read, but she soon branched out and found her style. She spent all day locked up in her room, writing and writing. Her father was concerned that she never came down to ask him for anything, but he decided to leave her alone. However, he soon made the choice to force her to go outside so that she could meet others. Mi-young didn’t do well socially in those times when her father made her go outside. She was awkward and shy, not saying much. Truthfully, she would say something, but she was worried about the outcome. In her stories, she could choose how a conversation went, something she could not do in real life. So, she preferred to stay silent so she wouldn’t have to deal with the sudden changes and emotions of others. ----- When she was 18, in the year 1592, an invasion changed her life. It seemed like a normal night, her sitting in her room writing and her father downstairs sitting in his room. Suddenly, they heard a ruckus outside. Upon first glance, they both saw that Japanese soldiers were attacking their town. The two immediately found each other and ran outside, Mi-young bringing her mace. Her father noticed the weapon, but chose not to say anything because he was so petrified. The two ran and ran until Mi-young looked behind her to see that her father had tripped over a large, sharp branch. He was very hurt. Mi-young went to help him, but he told her to continue on without him. Crying, she did. Mi-young continued to run until somebody tugged on her arm. She was face to face with a Japanese soldier. She cried out, but he shushed her and carried her into a dense wooded area. He then told her that she was near a war zone and that he had come to rescue her. She began to talk to him, shyly at first, but then with more enthusiasm. She began to like him very much. He did too, because he decided to propose to her. Since she was still very addled from the entire experience, she accepted. The two fell asleep side by side, looking up at the stars. The next morning, Mi-young and her fiancé woke up to two Japanese soldiers pointing weapons at their faces. Mi-young’s mace was in one of the soldier’s hands. The soldiers threatened to kill both of them, her because she was Korean, and him because he was a traitor. They immediately killed her fiancé, who was defenseless since another soldier had stolen his weapon as he slept. She snapped into reality as they tried to kill her, launching two ink orbs at the soldier’s faces. They were temporarily blinded, giving her time to snatch her mace and run away. Mi-young ran into a clump of bushes and cried and cried. As she mourned, she wished that she could be in the future. She thought that, in the future, it would be a utopia. She figured that she would be happier there. So, she traveled forward in time. She thought of a year to travel to, coming up with 2014. In the version of 2014 that Mi-young saw, it seemed like one of her stories. Everything was immaculate. She was fascinated by all of the technology, but it was the people who caught her eye. They were all perfect from head to toe. They spoke kindly to one another, not getting mad or annoyed anytime. Mi-young found herself getting attached to the alternate universe, but she knew that she had to go back to the present. Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes and returned to the present. The entire time, Eris was watching the battle from up on Olympus. The amount of havoc had caught her eye. She quickly noticed Mi-young, huddled in the bushes, and listened to her pleas to be in the year 2014. Eris smirked to herself, figuring out how she could cause more discord. Mi-young noticed something next to her and shot up, scared. There was a shimmering being in front of her. The being told Mi-young that it was a genie, but it was really Eris. Eris continued to say that she would grant Mi-young one wish. Mi-young wished to be moved to 2014 without much thought. Eris obliged, and with a flick of her wrist, Mi-young disappeared. When Mi-young came to, she was in a bed in a strange room. The strange room was a hotel room. Her mace and some books lay next to her. One of the books, which would be useful later, was a guide written by Mnemosyne on 2014 written specially for Mi-young. When she sat up, she saw that a girl was staring back at her. The girl was carrying a giant bag, which was a suitcase, and a large jacket with a hat and scarf. Mi-young panicked, but the girl sat her down. The girl told Mi-young that she was a nymph, sent by Mnemosyne to bring her safely to camp. Mi-young just panicked even more. The nymph had come prepared, however, and put a cloth laced with a medicine that would put her to sleep under her nose. Mi-young inhaled the medicine and passed out. The nymph quickly set to work, packing the mace and books in the suitcase. She then put the hat, coat, and scarf on Mi-young, covering up her sleeping face. The nymph hustled her into the elevator, which brought them to the lobby. The nymph sped through that too, ignoring the questioning stares that she received. She carried Mi-young into her car, which was parked outside, buckled up, and drove them to camp. Mi-young woke up in the infirmary. When she woke up, she was given the book that Mnemosyne had written for her. Everything that had happened came crashing back to her. She skimmed through the book and put it in the pocket of the coat, which she was still wearing. She was then released from the infirmary so that she could begin her journey in Camp Half-Blood. |-| Personality= Mi-kyung is a reserved individual who prefers to keep to herself. She prefers when situations are perfectly written out, just like in her stories, so she is a little flustered around people who change quickly. She is very shy and is overwhelmed easily, especially by crowds or people who constantly ask questions. She rarely gets angry and never screams. However, she is not scared easily and can hold her ground in a fight. With that said, she has a fragile heart and can be upset easily. Mikyung is now in the present, in a world that she never knew existed before she traveled forward in time. She is incredibly curious and is ready to explore, but will be surprised by all the technology. She also has to learn English, but language comes easily to her since she is a child of Mnemosyne. She may mess up with doing tasks that many children do every day, but she will adjust. She will most likely be overloaded with all of the new things that she will be exposed to. It could be frustrating to those who have lived with technology for their entire lives.